The Extraordinary Book, Unordinary
by The Triggered Vertex
Summary: In a world where everyone has superpowers, William H. Doe was the only exception. Born with no ability whatsoever, he must endure the hardships of being an average joe and bullies in every corner...little did he know, his struggles would spark something...bigger. UnOrdinary Webtoon and cover image done by Uru-chan, I claim nothing except this specific story.


**"THAT'LL TEACH YOU FOR DISRESPECTIN' ME CRIPPLE!"**

"It was a typical day for William H. Doe, a boy with no powers in a world where everyone was defined by their superhuman abilities; he found himself running into some mid-tier and got a fresh, super-powered knuckle sandwich to his face. In this world where one's powers mean everything, William is considered a "Cripple," a slur meaning that he had absolutely nothing special about him. He was an average Joe, among a sea of supermen. Every day, he would be picked and teased and tripped and punched and bullied in all sorts of ways; it was as if the entire world was out there to make his life as miserable as humanly possible

"OW!" William exclaimed as he looked at the numerous bruises and cuts that marked his body. There was nothing, but pain and suffering his entire life, and the powerless such as he were destined to be stomped underfoot and mocked by all the other tiers that have a place in society.

 _'Cripple this, and cripple that...why can't we all coexist and help each other?'_

Every day, he asked himself that question, and his mind would always dwell on that question or variations thereof.

 _'Nobody knows what it's like to be like me...to be constantly torn apart just because I can't do anything...why...why do low-tiers always get pushed off to the side like living piles of garbage? If I had an ability, like Time Manipulation, or Teleportation, or Lighting...I could do so much for society...'_

William often fantasized about a world, where everyone was a cripple and he was the only one with powers; he dreamed of a world where he was in power and in charge. It would be nothing like the world he lives in now, instead, it will be better, everyone will be equal, and he, the hero, would not discriminate anyone based on how powerful they were. In this world that he considered his "utopia," everyone would stand on equal footing, because everyone, no matter how weak they were had something to offer for all of society.

But such ideas were too radical for society, where the world favored the strong, and like all Cripples, his work would go unknown and unrealized. In society's rules, he'd be considered too idealistic and altruistic for a weak man.

Yet, the idea never left the back of his mind, even though college, and even during his marriage, the idea of a perfect society he had never forgotten, as if it was permanently glued into his memory. The problem was actually expressing the idea, which was difficult, even for a budding writer such as himself.

 **"THEY'RE ALL WORTHLESS, EVERY. LAST. ONE OF THEM!"**

"Now, now, John, you know that isn't-"

 **"SHUT UP, DAD!"**

John's expulsion from New Bostin High School was a turbulent time in William's life. Unlike himself, John was a immensely powerful boy, with the ability to copy and combine other abilities to his advantage. While a person being powerless is quite rare in itself, his son John was unique in a different sense...having potentially the strongest ability in all the world. But unlike his father, John was violent, temperamental, and has a short fuse, like the bullies William used to deal with in his days.

No matter what he did, William could never control John, and his volatile son only grew angrier and angrier. But when he felt as if all hope was lost, an inspiration had struck his mind...the idea he had since high school.

'Of course...I can apply the story to John! Like the protagonist, John literally is the strongest person in the world...maybe I could use this story to reach him!'

With that in mind, William began writing. The words flowed straight from his fingertips onto the digital screen of his computer; this was going to be his biggest project, Project: _Unordinary_.

Once the project was done and the his work was published, William knew that it would receive backlash, and backlash it received. It was panned by critics for its radical ideals and banned that same day, but William was fine with that, because the book at the very least reached his son.

What he never predicted, however, was the rise of these so-called vigilantes, people from all tiers who had managed to read his work and were influenced. The book Unordinary resonated with many who were disgruntled with the bars society had imposed on them and sparked them to take action. His influence spanned the country, and reports of vigilantes where everywhere, working for the sake of a more equal society. What was initially supposed to be a way of reaching his son had become a national phenomenon.

He had succeeded in reaching his son to, but that too, had unforseen benefits. On the day he visited Wellston town and entered his son's abode, he did not find John inside, but instead, a magenta-haired female, Seraphina, former Queen of Wellston, a God-tier gifted with the ability to control time itself. She too, was influenced by his work via his once troubled son.

 _Unordinary_ was truly what its title implies, "not ordinary," but to William, that meant extraordinary. It was a book that spoke to all tiers and and spoke against society and everything that was deemed "normal." And while it was a failure in terms of making a profit, it did something that William never dreamed about...influencing others, despite being a powerless Cripple.


End file.
